


What You Really Deserve

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Riding Crops, Smut, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, wow look at all these nasty tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: Work can be tough and paying off student loans is still a hassle, but when you’ve got the right help, especially from some generous, romantic businessmen, you’re stopping at nothing, now. You’re invincible.With one exception.Deleted scene fromWhat You Deserve.





	What You Really Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> You all thought I was done here lmao nope I'm back with some more eruri
> 
> This scene was cut out of _What You Deserve_ , as mentioned in the summary. Xaki and I came to the agreement that it didn't fit very well with the rest of the fic and what she wanted out of it. I'd like to thank her very much for allowing me to post this bit anyway, since I think it's still a very steamy scene and a bit of fun to read ;)
> 
> Always remember to do your research and be safe when doing the sexies!

Graduation passes and your aunt is kind enough to gift you her apartment as a reward. You’re now a permanent neighbor of your boyfriends, which might not be the case for long from how close you’ve been getting to the both of them. Everything all falls into the place at the same time, after years of trudging around and thinking that the world around you is being torn to pieces. Work can be tough and paying off student loans is still a hassle, but when you’ve got the right help, especially from some generous, romantic businessmen, you’re stopping at nothing, now. You’re invincible.

With one exception.

Your hands are cuffed to the long, metal bar that separates your legs far apart. You wear nothing but the silky blindfold around your eyes, completely and quite literally in the dark as to what Erwin and Levi are going to do to punish you. One ear listens in as the other presses into the mattress of their huge, soft bed, though you’re ready to feel nothing but softness from the two of them.

“How dare you sleep with all those other men,” Levi spits. You hear something faint, something you know is tapping against the palm of his hand. “Filthy whore.”

Erwin sucks in a deep breath as Levi speaks, likely holding his tongue since Levi’s dirty talk stings more than his own. Nobody else can make you so wet with crude words. You’re theirs and theirs only; they love you to death and they’ve made it certain that they can never actually hurt you.

A quick swat to your ass leaves your mouth gaping, letting out a short moan from the way the leather of the riding crop makes your skin tingle.

“Look at you, already wet from being talked down to. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I—” you take a breath, “I’m sorry! I’ve been such a slut. I only want you and Erwin.”

Levi huffs. A hand you know very well to be Erwin’s smooths over the area that’s just been affected. He’s huge in all aspects compared to Levi, with softer skin and thicker fingers to make sure that little sting registers in your body. It sure does and you cry out again.

“Thirty,” Erwin says firmly. “The first half from me, the second half from Levi. The only sound you make is when you count. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” you say, followed by a nod.

They take a moment for you to breathe a few times before you feel the first slap to your ass. Despite not using any toys, Erwin’s hand is unbearably strong and gets just as much of a reaction as it does when Levi uses the riding crop. Well, as much of a reaction you can muster without making a sound.

“One,” you breathe deeply.

You continue counting, biting your lip each time you feel like you’re going to make some noise of anguish. And it’s still Erwin’s turn. He’s relentless, making sure each hit to your ass and right at the top of your thighs will last as long as the next hit. Your nails dig into your fists and you pull from the bar, tears naturally streaming down once the punishment hits double digits.

“Fifteen,” you say, barely a whisper at this point.

They give you more time again to breathe, and then Levi asks you, “Color?”

Erwin might have been rough with his share of the spanking, but you’ve lasted through bad sex and college. A literal ass-whopping isn’t going to make you stop. “Green,” you say confidently through your tears.

A beat passes and you feel that strip of leather pass over one of your cheeks, a warning signal before you have to start counting again. In your head, you count to three, and then the crop hits you right on cue.

“Sixteen.”

The crop is a sharper sting, one that will definitely leave redder, angrier marks on your ass. Levi doesn’t have to do much work to make you twitch and make the cuffs clack against the the bar. Unable to see and nearly unable to move, you’re at his mercy, and all it takes is a flick of the wrist.

“Twenty-seven,” you stutter. Your breathing is much more labored, tears still falling, but between your legs is a wet, shivering mess. It hurts and you love it and you love how they make you feel this way. Their dirty little slut.

Three more cracks of the crop and you want to collapse now that it’s over. Levi’s hand, rough but nimble, runs through your ass and your thighs, admiring his and Erwin’s work.

“What do you say, Erwin? Does she deserve to be fucked now?”

The laugh you hear is deep, rumbling beneath your skin all the way down to the last nerve. It’s a taunt, like they want to make you wait for your reward for being so good throughout your punishment. Like the good girl you try to be for them, you hold your tongue, waiting for an answer and hoping that Erwin says yes.

“Look at her,” Erwin says, placing the tips of two fingers on your pussy and gliding it up and down, much to your very audible pleasure. “She’s so wet. You’d be a fool not to fuck her now.”

“You’re right.”

You have to wait patiently again, as you hear the sound of clothes coming off and condom packages being ripped open. In that time, your hands relax in the cuffs and you try to move your legs once again. Nothing happens when you’re restricted like this and you know that, but it was worth a try.

Soon enough, someone spreads your ass and easily slips their cock inside you. It doesn’t matter who’s fucking you first; all you feel is intense heat spreading like wildfire, your moans so loud when they start thrusting hard.

“So tight—” Levi groans. “What good little pussy for us.”

Erwin, likely stroking himself as he watches, groans in agreement.

You clench around Levi’s cock when he angles himself just right inside you, your wrists starting to thrash now in response to how close you are. “Need—need to come—please—”

“Yeah?” Levi lets one hand go from your ass and reaches under to play with your clit. “Show us how much you can come with me fucking you. Come for us.”

Levi thrusts harder and harder and you twitch when you come on his cock, lifting yourself up slightly as you moan out his name and press your head back down onto the mattress. Your muscles tense and relax and tense and relax, out of control and completely in a state of bliss.

There’s no time between your orgasm and Levi’s, as he finishes inside you and spills into the condom. You love the way he sounds, how he says your name and shudders his way through. One more squeeze of your ass and he pulls out, wasting no time so that Erwin can get his share of you.

Like Levi, he fills you to the brim with ease. He holds onto your hips this time, keeping you in a tight hold as he fucks you fast and hard in a rhythm that throws your head in for a loop, especially after one orgasm. It’s ungodly how he’s able to find your g-spot in record time, but then again, there doesn’t seem to be anything he can’t do. Your pussy pulsates and begs for another orgasm, so stimulated and so needy. He rubs your clit as fast as he fucks you, and you feel like you really do leave this plane of the earth when you come again.

“Good girl,” Erwin praises. “Look at you. So red and beautiful.”

You hardly feel the warm, sticky mess that paints your back, body in a hot frenzy after two consecutive orgasms and a rough spanking. Your moans are gibberish, combined with whimpers and utterances of Levi’s and Erwin’s names. The sheets are damp from your tears and saliva, your limbs tired and sore along with your ass.

“Tch. Look at the mess you made on her,” Levi says.

“She looks good like this,” Erwin says. “And she likes it, don’t you?”

Now that you’re slowly getting out of your role as their piece of meat to fuck, you nod slowly. “Mhm. Feels good.”

“Help me clean her up.”

“Don’t I always?”

You can practically  _ feel _ Levi’s eyes roll and it makes you smile. In a few seconds, they uncuff you and remove the bar attached to your ankles. Erwin manipulates you so that you can stretch your legs out fully in bed, while you feel Levi dip in and remove the blindfold. It takes a few seconds of blinking before you see Levi’s bare body hunkering over you, the sweetest smile on his face.

“You did amazing. How does your ass feel?”

“Sore,” you mumble into the sheets. “But otherwise, I feel good. I love you.”

You feel him kiss the top of your head. “I love you, too. Erwin’s going to get the cream. I’ll get you some tea.”

You make a noise of confirmation before Levi gives you a pillow to cuddle while he goes off to the kitchen. There’s a warm, damp towel that you suddenly feel on your back, plus kisses that run up your spine. You giggle at how they tickle your skin.

“Be sure to roll your wrists and your ankles,” Erwin reminds you. “Are you okay?”

You give him the same answer you gave Levi as you follow his (much gentler) orders. His laugh is much more fuzzy and cute and you almost want to turn around to poke his nose. 

“You’ve always been so resilient,” Erwin says. “It’s one of the many reasons why I love you.”

“And I love you too, you big dork.”

Levi returns shortly with tea after Erwin spreads the cream over your ass, a cooling sensation that makes its way towards the root of your soreness. The two of them give each other a quick kiss before they smile at you and give you kisses, as well. It’s the feeling you’ve always been looking for—the warmth and the sparks and the butterflies that never seem to stop no matter how long you’re around them. It may have taken a while, but it doesn’t matter when you enjoy the feeling to its fullest.

Erwin and Levi love you, and you love them back. You’re more than deserving of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and money to pay off student loans are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
